kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasNobody
Username issues FU No not yet No not yet dude. Look at my profile. I was just getting images and I saw those mistakes and me being how I am corrected them. That is all. 20:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LB Suggestion You know...? I might end up doing that shortly... and thanks! I might repeat this later, and might even do other things than FF month.--Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistance How may I be of assistance?? And thanks for the warm welcome :D 06:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) On the lanes of between I can't vote because i don't have that sign on my mac. I only have an * but not the sign that you need to vote. Can you help me??????? TheFifteenthMember 17:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Boss Articles That's exactly what I've been tryna sort out with the boss articles. The manual of style says it should have them when it's relevant, but I wasn't sure what that meant, so I've asked Dark Enigma and I'll see what he thinks 06:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning FA? Hey RN, are the Featured Articles noms open yet? 00:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! HIGH FIVES!!! Deletetion Thanks, and yes, i am doing what others should have. I will consider the case when I reach that world. I still have a long way to go.--Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I dont see any reasons to keep it, honestly. Is not even confirmed that it will appear in another game. And that is unlikely--Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Our policy was to confirm that it appear in it before adding it, so I say yes. If you wanna change that, open a forum, and get ready to go trough all the articles... Also, I kept Pinocchio World in the end, and removed the delete template. We cover that kind of stuff now.--Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you put it that way... No, on story events it should not be placed.--Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sorry ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 05:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry is there any way to explain myself RE:Hi Thanks man Quiz Thing Yes I'm actualy asking LS about it. Amd thank you very much!!! :D 03:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) how did you make your userboxes help please :) Hey YOU! You took Roxas XD well hey I have a proposition since I can't think of anyone else to pick... Pick from Twilight Town Roxas or Organization Roxas. So we can both have Roxas and everyone's happy ;P 04:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) YEEE :D k cools :D 04:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry but how do you make speech bubbles?!?! im a bit of a noob sorry Quiz thingy I'll Join File:Bad name There you go.--Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) NotRE: Dame It's been too long I used 28 edits for one sentence because I don't have that much time to get on Kingdom Hearts wiki so I did 28 edits to make it look like I did more for the wiki,especially since I'm behind on my editing...I'm just short on time... --Xemnas Nightshade 12:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section That was a bit harsh soz..... Nice 17/20 decent score!!! Music ... So like, how do i do that chat bubble thing? Hi Nah Ice Cream? I am who I am... because of them. ... thanks--Xachz1999 16:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Xachz Congrats Sprite Summons for the RP Smiling :) GIR :D Re: question Congrats Redone Summons LOL I have neva talked to you! Hello RoxasNobody^^ It's kinda super late but anyway, I'm ArchAngelus! I see that you were taking care of the FA, but i didn't see you much around here anymore...How are you going? 18:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) LOLZ...Tottaly forget that talk...XP...Anyway, I'm doing great! I have been so much time around here, that's like i don't have a social life XP... 13:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Major RP Change Please look at this. 04:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. but i thought Reconnect was real though. and. yeah..--RatedMan 03:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) SSCode11 It's been handled RN. We don't do that. You are told to stop and if you do it again you are 1st warned, then 2nd warned, then 3rd warned/blocked. then if they persist when they get back they are banned. In all thats 4 offences to a block then the offences for a ban. Thats how it goes. But as I said it's been taken care of. I personaly told him he'd be warned if he did it again. I also was the one to revert his edit so again it's been settled. So don't worry about it. 20:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure. Don't want to have any more drama than there needs to be. 21:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! here is mine: Pictures Hey! Nice to Meet You! New PA Section! Hey! BWARGH :3 The Line Has Been Drawn Hai there RN Card problems Hey I was just wondering why you guys do not have a chat, I mean I'm an Admin on a far less popular Wiki and even we have a chat that people go on everyday, BTW you have a bit of a troll problem I'd try to fix that as soon as possible. DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 03:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartDARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 03:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Me again? darn me! XD Hey I am new to THIS Wiki and I don't really understand how to do all the cool character profile things you have when you leave a message, so if you could give me some guides that would be uber helpful. But what is a nobody!? 04:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartBut what is a nobody!? 04:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Aistir Your request Rings Featured Article and Media Update please. 03:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Need help making a userbox. It seems so complicated! can u tell me how to actually make one from scratch???? TheFifteenthMember 19:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC)TheFifteenthMember So thats an info box but how do you do a user box with the picture on the left like yours when you speak to me? TheFifteenthMember 19:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC)TheFifteenthMember I want your opinion on this. Go to my profile and read the first section of it and tell me what u think. Oh and i made use of the info box tutorial u gave and made an info box so thx for that :) Yea can u do that plzz? TheFifteenthMember 13:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Discussion Hey Roxas, I got bored and made you a talk bubble for ur help. Ill give you the full coding here so if you want you're gonna have to save it onto ur template page with the full coding. Btw I didn't write anything for the text and you may have to make changes to it cos Im posting it on your talk page so the time line is messed up. Hope u like it TheFifteenthMember 20:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Staff Avatar hey im cladly senting you a invitcatiion(problely spelled wrong) to http://kingdomheartsvsdragonballfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Community And I've activated a few features here. Would be nice if we can join to discuss them later on-- 06:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Mode or whatever it is called... Hello! I would like to ask you can you please enable Rick Text Editor here on this Wiki or whatever it is called? It makes it much easier for me and new users to edit. In order to use the current mode you must be pretty experienced something I and new users lack currently. So can you please enable the that mode that has more options? Thanks. --Wikian13000 23:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Draft New Templates And they're done! Check them out! About the second one, I know I was supposed to make one KH-exclusive Template, but I think it's pretty good, at leat for Christmas...Also, I couldn't find any other one, because the Quote/Pic wasn't really fitting each other, or even the purpose of the Template, Welcoming... Just Pick one! 01:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Feb 2012 Puzzling My hiyas Someone wants to say hi Hi. My name is FaliusKonogami, a person using english version of Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix, who is very grateful to the one who uploaded it. I also plan to buy PSP so I can play BBS and 3DS for KH:3D and other games on the console. I'm a lover of nintendo consoles. I have a NDS with 358/2 days. Going to get re:coded, as soon as I complete KHIIFM. FaliusKonogami 14:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) "Talk Bubbles" How did some people here manage to create the bubbles? I'm positive I want to do it too but I can't without a proper instruction. FaliusKonogami 18:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I noticed you were an admin... so, I was wondering if you could answer my question :) What's the deal with this wiki and the other one? Is something happening here? Hey! I saw you were an admin... so I thought you might be able to answer my question :) So... what's happening with this wiki and the other one? Is something changing here? Blutomato 05:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC)